


Ephemeral

by buttercheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All character at the same age, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, MIngyu is a little bit harsh (I'm sorry), Maybe an open ending, Mentioning airplane crash, Mingyu and his regret towards Wonwoo, One Shot, Romance, Supernatural events, romance-fantasy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercheol/pseuds/buttercheol
Summary: "Jika semua ini adalah mimpi, maka aku tidak ingin terbangun sama sekali. Aku Ingin berdansa selamanya di sini."Seperti Mingyu yang ingin selalu berada di samping Wonwoo, walau kenyataannya ia hanya memiliki sepuluh hari bersamanya.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 2





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to What Kind of Future by Woozi while reading this fic to get more emotional feeling :)

Ephemeral

adj. Lasting for a very short time.

Udara musim semi adalah salah satu hal yang Wonwoo sukai selama ini. Setelah musim dingin yang panjang, perlahan udara terasa menghangat dan membuat dirinya merasa sangat nyaman. Ketika musim semi tiba, Wonwoo selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati waktunya di luar apartemennya. Entah itu untuk berjalan-jalan atau sekedar duduk di taman sambil membaca buku favoritnya. Ketika sedang duduk di bangku taman universitasnya, ia dikejutkan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _Maaf kita harus batal menonton hari ini. Tiba-tiba Seokmin memintaku mengurus sesuatu._

Ketika melihat pesan singkat itu, Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela napas. Lagi-lagi ia harus mencoret kata menonton bersama dari daftar kegiatan yang telah ia rancang sejak minggu lalu. Kalau saja ia bisa menunjukkan daftar kegiatannya, hampir seluruhnya berisi coretan dan tanda silang yang menandakan kalau hampir seluruhnya batal ia lakukan. Mulai dari pergi ke toko buku, menonton di bioskop, pergi ke acara animal shelter, hingga hanya sekedar makan di kantin kampus. Dengan langkah gontai, laki-laki itu keluar dari area kampus.

“Wonwoo!” panggil seseorang dari arah belakangnya.

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang nampak sedang terengah-engah karena mengerjarnya. “Kenapa?”

“Apakah kau akan pulang bersama Mingyu? Aku ingin menitipkan tugasnya padamu.”

“Sayang sekali, Chan. Aku tidak pulang bersamanya karena ia sedang bersama Seokmin saat ini. Lebih baik kau langsung memberikan tugas itu padanya. Sepertinya sekarang ia sedang berada di gedung kemahasiswaan.”

Laki-laki yang bernama Chan itu tampak kecewa. Belakangan ini Mingyu sulit sekali dicari karena berbagai alasan yang sebenarnya tidak jelas, termasuk Wonwoo sendiri pun sulit menemukannya. Merasa canggung dengan keadaan yang ada, Chan pun pamit undur diri dari hadapan laki-laki itu dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Kejadian seperti ini sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Memiliki pacar yang terlampau sibuk, entah benar-benar sibuk atau hanya sekedar menghindar, ia juga tidak tahu. Terkadang ia merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang selalu diperhatikan oleh pacar mereka. Setidaknya hubungan mereka masih memiliki bumbu kehidupan di dalamnya, tidak seperti hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang terasa seperti tidak bernyawa sama sekali.

Tahun ini adalah tahun keempat mereka bersama. Mereka pertama kali berpacaran saat duduk di bangku SMA. Dan beruntungnya mereka masuk di perguruan tinggi yang sama. Pada awalnya Wonwoo membayangkan kalau hubungan mereka akan menjadi lebih baik di universitas, ternyata semua ekspektasi itu salah besar. Alih-alih membaik, Mingyu rasanya semakin sulit diraih. Meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri dalam keadaan sulit bukan hal aneh lagi. Membiarkan Wonwoo merasa cemburu dengan perilaku Mingyu ke teman-temannya seperti sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Berkali-kali Wonwoo ingin mengakhiri semua ini, berkali-kali pula Mingyu tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Laki-laki itu seolah selalu menutup jalan bagi Wonwoo untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Bertahan tak tahan, namun melepas enggan. Kira-kira seperti itu gambaran hubungan mereka saat ini. Belum lagi Wonwoo sering mendengar kedekatan Mingyu dengan salah satu anak di universitasnya. Pertengkaran antar keduanya pun tidak dapat dihindarkan.

“Wonwoo, aku selalu serius ketika berkata bahwa kau butuh jarak dengan pacarmu itu. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah? Bahkan aku yang hanya melihat kalian saja merasa sangat lelah karena hubungan kalian berdua itu aneh. Jangan tersinggung tentang hal itu, karena seperti itu lah pandangan orang-orang terhadap hubungan kalian. Kau sadar? Selama empat tahun kau berpacaran dengannya, empat tahun pula kau lebih banyak mengalah. Hal itu tidak bagus, Won.”

“Seungcheol, di sini aku yang memiliki hubungan. Mengapa harus kau yang merasa lelah? Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh.”  
Bukannya ia tidak lelah, sangat lelah kalau boleh jujur. Tapi Wonwoo adalah Wonwoo yang selalu memberikan kesempatan bagi orang lain untuk berubah. Terbiasa hidup jauh dari orang tuanya sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar juga membuatnya terbiasa tidak bergantung dengan orang lain. Kalau sekedar pergi ke toko buku, supermarket, atau mencari minuman favoritnya ia bisa sendiri. Itu adalah hal kecil yang baginya sudah harus bisa dilakukan seorang diri. 

Dapat dikatakan selama hubungannya dengan Mingyu, lebih banyak Wonwoo yang mendominasi, dalam artian ia yang lebih banyak mengambil keputusan walau berakhir dengan kegagalan. Dan Mingyu adalah tipe orang yang agak kewalahan mengatasi dirinya sendiri. Tak jarang Wonwoo lah yang harus turun tangan dalam menyelesaikan permasalahan yang Mingyu alami. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak sedikit pun keberatan karena baginya Mingyu juga masih perlu belajar bagaimana menjadi mandiri di dunia ini.

“Wonwoo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Ketika mendengar suara yang familiar itu, Wonwoo langsung menoleh dan menemukan sosok Mingyu di sampingnya. “Mingyu? Bukannya kau mengurus sesuatu dengan Seokmin? Mengapa kau di sini?”

Betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo melihat pacarnya itu ada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Ia tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama teman-temannya, termasuk dengan sosok yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Mingyu. Mata laki-laki itu memicing ketika memindai siapa saja orang-orang yang datang bersama kekasihnya itu. Entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa dalam dirinya ketika mengetahui hal itu. Ada rasa seperti terkhianati di dalam hatinya.

“Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Mengapa kau berada di sini bersama orang ini?” tanya Mingyu sambil menunjuk Seungcheol.

“Aku lapar. Hari ini aku tidak ingin makan sendiri, karena kau sibuk aku mengajaknya.”

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tajam. “Kau tahu aku tidak suka kau pergi dengan orang lain selain diriku, kan?”

“Lalu kau kira aku suka melihatmu pergi dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku?”

“Wonwoo, dia hanya temanku.”

“Kalau begitu, Seungcheol juga temanku. Kasus selesai,” ucap Wonwoo sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingungnya. Bukan hanya laki-laki itu saja, Seungcheol dan teman-temannya juga menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan bingung mereka. Mereka tahu kalau hubungan keduanya tidak bisa dikatakan mesra, tapi melihat perdebatan singkat dan wajah lelah Wonwoo seolah menjelaskan betapa lelahnya laki-laki itu dengan semua ini.

* * *

“Hokkaido? Kau sungguh-sungguh akan pergi ke Hokkaido? Wonwoo, aku tahu kau mungkin lelah dan butuh sedikit ruang, namun bukankah itu terlalu berisiko? Kau bisa berlibur ke Jeju atau ke Busan untuk mengunjungi bibi dan pamanmu. Kau masih memiliki tugas sebagai penyiar radio mingguan, kalau kau mengalami sesuatu bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpamu.”

“Seungcheol, kau benar-benar harus menghilangkan sifat berlebihanmu itu.”

“Aku serius, Wonwoo. Dan apakah Mingyu tahu tentang hal ini?”

Hanya satu kalimat itu membuat Wonwoo terdiam seribu bahasa. Hingga dua hari sebelum keberangkatannya, atau tepatnya hari ini, Wonwoo belum memberitahu kekasihnya akan hal itu. Laki-laki itu merasa Mingyu juga tidak akan terlalu peduli. Daripada harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan mendengar respon kekasihnya yang biasa saja, ia memilih tidak memberi tahu Mingyu akan hal itu. Wonwoo hanya ingin membersihkan pikirannya untuk sementara dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk memutuskan hubungannya selepas kembali dari Hokkaido nantinya.

“Belum,” jawab Wonwoo singkat.

“Wonwoo… aku tahu kau merasa kecewa dengan Mingyu selama beberapa waktu ini, namun aku rasa ia harus tahu tentang kepergianmu kali ini. Maksudku, laki-laki mana yang tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya akan pergi ke negara orang lain seorang diri? Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi orang yang tidak komunikatif seperti ini. Sekarang hubungi Mingyu, lalu ajak dia bertemu di sini dan katakan semuanya. Aku akan pulang sebelum ia datang. Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengganggu lagi,” ucap Seungcheol cukup serius.

Dengan anggukan lemah, Wonwoo menyetujui ucapan Seungcheol tadi. Menghubungi Mingyu adalah hal tersulit yang Wonwoo lakukan selama ini. Ada rasa takut dalam diri Wonwoo jika ia sebenarnya mengganggu kegiatan Mingyu. Atau ia takut jika perasaan laki-laki itu sedang tidak bagus, sehingga ia akan mengomel via telepon. Selama ini Wonwoo sebisa mungkin menjaga perilaku dan ucapannya agar tidak mendatangkan keributan antara dirinya dan juga Mingyu.

“Halo, kau dimana sekarang?”

_“Aku? Aku sedang berada di rumah. Kenapa?”_

“Bisakah kau datang ke kafe Taxella sekarang? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.”

_“Hmm… baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang.”_

Setelah sambungan telepon ditutup, Wonwoo masih menatap kosong ke arah benda itu. Sambungan telepon yang tidak sampai sepuluh detik. Dulu rasanya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga berjam-jam di telepon. Kini menyentuh angka sepuluh detik saja sudah merupakan rekor yang sangat-sangat bagus. Entah semuanya semakin menjadi realistis atau Mingyu yang sudah kehilangan rasa peduli, Wonwoo tidak tahu lagi.

Laki-laki itu memandang segala interior dalam kafe ini. Setiap ia melihat segala detail dari kafe ini, ia selalu membandingkan hubungannya bersama Mingyu di masa lalu dan masa kini. Bagaimana dulu mereka duduk berdua dan bercerita banyak hal mengenai satu sama lain. Atau membicarakan tentang program ekskul perfilman yang membuat mata Mingyu selalu berbinar-binar. Bahkan membicarakan rencana Mingyu di masa depan untuk menjadi seorang atlet futsal namun terhalang restu orang tua.

Terkadang kita tidak merindukan sosok tersebut, kita hanya merindukan memori tentang sosok tersebut. Bagi Wonwoo, mendengarkan semua cerita Mingyu di masa lalu sangatlah menyenangkan. Bagaimana mereka berakhir saling memberikan hujatan yang termasuk dalam konteks candaan atau hanya sekedar menyentil dahi satu sama lain karena kesal. Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Tentu tidak ada lagi semua itu. Mingyu terlalu menyibukkan diri seolah ia menghindar dari pandangan Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo sibuk berpikir tentang apa yang salah dari dirinya hingga kekasihnya sendiri seolah menjauh darinya.

“Jarang sekali kau mengajakku bertemu belakangan ini. Ada apa?”

“Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu,” ucap Wonwoo tanpa berbasa-basi karena ia sendiri cukup muak melihat wajah kekasihnya itu untuk saat ini.

“Ada apa?”

“Lusa aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk berlibur. Aku akan menjenguk kedua orang tuaku dan juga kakakku yang bersekolah di sana.”

Ada ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Mingyu ketika mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Wonwoo. Sekian banyak waktu yang laki-laki itu miliki, ia memilih memberi tahu Mingyu dua hari sebelum keberangkatannya? Kenapa Mingyu merasa Wonwoo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Tidak biasanya laki-laki itu bersikap seperti sekarang. Di mata Mingyu, hal itu cukup menyebalkan.

Anggapan Mingyu tentang Wonwoo yang berbohong tidak bisa dianggap seratus persen salah. Laki-laki itu berbohong mengenai tujuan kepergiannya ke Jepang Ia tidak ingin bertemu orang tuanya atau kakak laki-lakinya. Ia bahkan tidak cukup peduli dengan ketiga orang itu. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari sini untuk sementara waktu. Ia ingin memiliki waktu sendiri seolah tidak menjadi hak milik siapa pun.

“Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?”

“Sendiri.”

“Kau berbohong. Kau pasti pergi dengan salah satu temanmu itu kan? Seungcheol si penyiar radio itu kan?”

Ada kilat amarah dalam mata Wonwoo ketika ia mendengar ucapan Mingyu. “Apa yang membuatmu curiga terus menerus padaku seperti itu, Mingyu? Tentu saja aku akan pergi seorang diri karena Seungcheol tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali denganku. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bepergian seorang diri, Kim Mingyu. Dan tolong berhenti berpikir negatif tentangku. Selama ini aku berusaha untuk tidak memiliki pikiran buruk tentangmu, ketika pada kenyataannya kau pergi bersama orang lain di belakangku.”

“Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya. Ia hanyalah temanku, Wonwoo.”

“Tentu saja ia adalah temanmu,” ucap Wonwoo sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. 

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang selama ini selalu ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam benda kecil itu. Ketika ia menemukannya, tanpa berpikir panjang Wonwoo langsung menunjukkannya di depan wajah Mingyu. Laki-laki itu dapat melihat video yang dimana terdapat dirinya sedang mencium seorang perempuan di sebuah pesta. Itu pesta di rumah Jaehyun, di mana semua hal menjadi sangat kacau. Dan kini Wonwoo mengetahui hal itu.

“Tapi Mingyu, kau harus tahu satu hal. _Friend doesn’t kiss you on the mouth._ ”

Seperti petir yang menyambar di tengah hari yang terik, ucapan Wonwoo selalu dapat membuat Mingyu terkejut dan merasakan sengatan aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana Wonwoo tahu tentang hal itu? Padahal ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi jejak bejatnya itu dari pengetahuan Wonwoo. Kini Mingyu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dari mana Wonwoo mengetahui hal itu? Padahal ketika kejadian itu berlangsung, tidak banyak orang asing di sekitar mereka. Ada sedikit rasa marah dari diri Mingyu saat ini. Laki-laki itu mencengkeram tangan Wonwoo dengan cukup kuat.

“Dari mana kau mendapat semua itu?! Katakan!”

Wonwoo tak gentar ketika melihat Mingyu yang marah, ia langsung melepas dengan keras cengkraman tangan Mingyu. “Tidak penting aku mendapatkannya dari mana. Yang jelas, kini aku butuh jarak untuk sementara waktu, ralat—kita yang butuh jarak. Aku berangkat untuk seminggu, aku rasa kau juga tidak perlu mengantarku ke bandara atau menjemputku. Sekarang aku pamit, silahkan nikmati waktumu sendiri, Kim Mingyu.”

Laki-laki itu meninggalkan Mingyu seorang diri di dalam kafe bersama tatapan dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia benar-benar membenci ketika hal semacam ini terjadi. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya salah, namun entah kenapa ia benci jika kesalahan itu diperjelas di depan wajahnya sendiri. Alhasil, kini ia hanya bisa duduk tanpa melakukan hal apapun.

* * *

Jika disuruh menyebutkan satu laki-laki paling pintar di dunia ini, Mingyu akan menyebut nama Wonwoo dengan lantang. Bukan hanya pintar di bidang akademik dan non akademik. Laki-laki itu punya kemampuan bertahan hidup yang luar biasa dan kemampuannya dalam mencari tahu tentang sesuatu perlu diacungi jempol. Hingga kini, Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong tentang apapun, seperti contohnya kejadian dirinya berciuman dengan salah satu teman perempuannya yang akhirnya diketahui oleh Wonwoo. Laki-laki itu memang bukan tandingannya, dan Mingyu benci hal itu.

“Aku dengar Wonwoo pergi ke Hokkaido hari ini. Apa kau tidak pergi mengantarnya?” tanya Seokmin sambil menyesap minuman kalengnya.

“Entahlah, aku sudah lelah menghadapinya. Ia mengetahui kejadianku berciuman dengan Aera.”

“Kim Mingyu bodoh. Terkadang ucapanmu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau sering berkata kalau kau sudah bosan dengannya, namun kau sendiri yang selalu menolak keinginannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Dan kini kau mencium perempuan lain? Aku hanya ingin memperingatimu, hati-hati dengan yang namanya penyesalan. Bagaimana jika Wonwoo tiba-tiba pergi dari kehidupanmu? Aku yakin kau tak akan sanggup karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk bertahan hidup.”

Bukannya membalas ucapan Seokmin tadi, Mingyu hanya diam sambil memainkan remote televisi yang ada di depannya. Mengakui kesalahan diri sendiri memang hal tersulit yang Mingyu lakukan selama berhubungan dengan Wonwoo. Hampir semua orang di sekitarnya sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak menyesal di kemudian hari atas apapun yang ia lakukan saat ini. Namun kemungkin terburuk apa yang akan terjadi?

“Kau ingin menonton atau tidak? Berikan padaku remotenya, Kim Mingyu,” ucap Minghao sambil mencoba merebut benda kecil itu dari Mingyu.

“Tunggu! Stop di sana.”

“ _Berita terkini. Sebuah pesawat dengan penerbangan dari Seoul, Korea Selatan menuju ke Tokyo, Jepang mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat tersebut mengalami gangguan dan jatuh di sebuah area kosong. Pesawat tersebut jatuh dan terbakar habis. Seluruh penumpang dan awak pesawat dikabarkan menjadi korban jiwa dari kecelakaan pesawat ini. Saat ini pihak berwenang tengah menyelidiki lebih lanjut mengenai penyebab jatuhnya pesawat. Berikut berita selengkapnya._ ”

Ketiga orang yang awalnya tidak terfokus pada berita itu mendadak memperhatikan televisi secara seksama. Memperhatikan setiap detail berita dan gambar yang terpampang di layar kaca. Tidak terkecuali Mingyu yang mendadak mengeluarkan banyak keringat dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat berita itu. Tidak mungkin pesawat Wonwoo yang mengalami kecelakaan. Buru-buru Mingyu mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan mencari kontak Wonwoo untuk menghubungi Laki-laki itu. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia seharusnya telah mendarat di Jepang saat ini.

“Ayolah, Wonwoo. Kau harus menjawab teleponku.”

Seokmin dan Minghao menatap nanar ke arah Mingyu masih sibuk menghubungi Wonwoo yang hingga saat ini tidak membalas teleponnya. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa tampak lebih panik dari pada saat ini. Keringat sudah mulai banyak bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Seokmin berusaha menenangkan Mingyu yang saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Minghao mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi. Kondisi pesawat itu sangat mengenaskan. Dan jika Wonwoo lah yang berada di dalamnya, entah akan jadi seperti apa Mingyu nantinya.

“ _Kabar terbaru mengenai daftar korban telah dikeluarkan oleh pihak berwenang. Kami telah mengunggah daftar tersebut pada laman resmi kami. Untuk informasi lanjutan mengenai kecelakaan pesawat ini akan disampaikan pada segmen _breaking news_ lainnya. Terima kasih dan selamat beraktivitas kembali._”

Dengan masih dalam keadaan panik yang luar biasa, Mingyu langsung membuka laman resmi dari channel itu. Di antara ratusan nama itu, Mingyu mencoba mencari nama Wonwoo. Meskipun ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan keberangkatan laki-laki itu, ia juga mencari tahu nomor penerbangan Wonwoo sampai hari keberangkatannya. Laki-laki itu langsung berhenti mencari ketika ia menemukan nama Wonwoo di sana.

**Jeon Wonwoo**

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, tubuh Mingyu langsung melemas. Laki-laki itu langsung terjatuh di atas sofa ruang utama apartemen Seokmin. Ia benar-benar menganggap semua ini hanyalah lelucon, hanyalah mimpi buruknya, ketika kenyataannya semua ini benar-benar terjadi. Pikirannya benar-benar menolak apa yang ia lihat tadi. Beberapa kali pula ia menampar wajahnya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Namun ia sadar, sadar sepenuhnya.

Minghao dan Seokmin berusaha menahan Mingyu. Ia masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia lihat hanyalah mimpi. Wonwoo kini telah berada di Tokyo, menikmati ramen favoritnya sebelum berangkat ke Hokkaido. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata benar-benar telah mengalir dari matanya. Sementara kedua temannya hanya bisa menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan iba karena kejadian yang menimpanya ini. Baru saja salah satu dari mereka mengatakan tentang sebuah kemungkinan Wonwoo akan pergi pada akhirnya, mereka tidak menyangka semuanya terjadi kurang dari satu jam setelah kalimat itu diucapkan.

“Katakan padaku semua itu tidak nyata, Seokmin. Katakan padaku sekarang.”

“Maaf, Mingyu. Aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginanmu yang satu itu karena Wonwoo memang telah pergi, Mingyu.”

“Tidak. Ia tidak akan pergi ke mana pun.”

“Gyu, sepertinya kau harus mengistirahatkan dirimu. Kondisimu saat ini benar-benar buruk,” ucap Minghao sambil mencoba menenangkan Mingyu.

Mingyu menggeleng dengan cepat. Bagaimana ia bisa beristirahat ketika ia mendengar kabar kalau Wonwoo telah meninggal? Ini benar-benar di luar bayangannya. Membayangkan sosok Wonwoo yang selama ini selalu menemani hari-harinya, kini tidak lagi ada di sekitarnya membuatnya merasa hampir gila. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Kepada siapa ia akan menyadarkan kepalanya ketika tugasnya terasa berat. Siapa yang akan menyanyikannya lagu pengantar tidur ketika Mingyu sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri di malam hari. Tiba-tiba ponsel laki-laki itu berbunyi.

Itu ayah Wonwoo.

“Halo, ayah.”

“ _Halo, Mingyu. Apa kau telah mendengar kabarnya?_ ”

“S-sudah, ayah.”

Di ujung sana terdengar suara tangisan yang pastinya itu adalah milik ibu Wonwoo. “ _Mingyu, ayah harap kau tetap tegar saat ini. Ayah tahu semua ini berat bagimu. Kita akan melewati semua ini bersama. Jika kita telah berada di Korea, kau boleh berkunjung. Ayah dan ibu akan menunggu kehadiranmu. Kamu pasti kuat menghadapi semua ini_.”

“Tentu saja, ayah. Aku pasti akan berkunjung. Ayah… aku meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Wonwoo.”

“ _Tidak, tidak. Jangan meminta maaf. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Takdir memang telah berkata demikian, maka ini lah yang terjadi. Sekarang kau lebih baik menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, kau pasti masih terkejut. Sampai bertemu di Korea, Mingyu._ ”

“Baik, ayah. Terima kasih.”

* * *

Mingyu pertama kali melihat Wonwoo saat laki-laki itu berdebat dengan salah satu petinggi sekolah mengenai mekanisme perlombaan yang diikutinya. Sejak saat itu juga Mingyu tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah sesuatu hal yang lain. Wonwoo memiliki aura yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Bagaimana matanya seolah ikut berbicara ketika ia berbicara dengan orang lain. Ketika ia sedang bersemangat, matanya seolah ikut berapi-api. Ketika ia sedang senang, matanya menyipit dan seolah ikut tersenyum. Namun di satu sisi pembawaannya sangat menenangkan.

Dahulu Wonwoo sudah seperti harta karun yang harus dijaga di sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak, dalam setahun entah berapa penghargaan diraihnya, banyak juara perlombaan yang ia dapatkan, sehingga sekolah beberapa kali memasang banner berisi wajahnya dan menggantungnya di gedung sekolah. Setiap ada perkumpulan resmi di lapangan, Wonwoo pasti akan selalu maju untuk menerima piala dan ucapan selamat dari guru-guru. Bukan hanya itu, banyak pula yang senang berteman dengannya karena pembawaannya yang sangat sederhana.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir dalam benak Mingyu, si siswa biasa yang terkadang suka membuat kegaduhan itu akan mendapatkan hati seorang Jeon Wonwoo si berlian sekolah. Mungkin akan terdengar klise sekali. Namun laki-laki benar-benar menerima sosok Mingyu yang saat itu masih kekanak-kanakan. Dalam kondisi apapun Mingyu memang akan selalu mendominasi, namun kehadiran Wonwoo yang membawa ketenangan akan selalu membuat Mingyu menurut begitu saja ketika Wonwoo berbicara.

Perbedaan sifat keduanya menghasilkan suatu kombinasi hubungan yang sangat sempurna. Awalnya mereka hanya dapat mengerti satu sama lain karena hidup dalam keadaan yang sama, di mana keduanya sama-sama hidup jauh dari orang tua mereka. Mingyu yang tidak terbiasa secara tidak langsung bergantung pada Wonwoo yang telah terbiasa dengan kondisi itu. Dengan sabar Wonwoo membantu Mingyu untuk bertahan hidup dalam banyak aspek.

Bertemu dengan Wonwoo adalah hal terbaik yang pernah Mingyu alami seumur hidupnya. Dan menyia-nyiakan kehadiran laki-laki itu adalah hal terbodoh yang akan selalu teringat di kepalanya sampai kapan pun. Ia menyesal tidak pernah menyediakan lebih banyak waktu untuk laki-laki itu. Ia menyesal ketika ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mungkin selalu bertanya-tanya tentang Mingyu dan perasaan untuknya.

Dan kini, tidak ada lagi Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu menyiramnya dengan air ketika Mingyu tidak terbangun dari tidurnya di hari kuliah, Wonwoo yang membuatkannya sarapan lengkap sebelum berangkat ke kampus, atau Wonwoo yang sekedar mengirimkan pesan suara berisi nyanyian agar Mingyu dapat tertidur pulas. Enam bulan tanpa Wonwoo berdampak sangat buruk bagi kesehatan mental laki-laki itu. Seolah kepergian Wonwoo juga adalah awal mula kepergian semangat hidup Mingyu yang membara selama ini.

Siang ini hujan sangat lebat dan Mingyu melupakan payungnya sehingga laki-laki itu harus kebasahan ketika sampai di apartemennya. Ia benci hujan karena hujan akan selalu mengingatkannya dengan kehadiran Wonwoo. Dengan lemas Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalan kecil menuju gedung apartemennya. Tapi pandangannya teralihkan ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki duduk meringkuk di pinggir jalan. Entah kenapa kata hatinya mengatakan ia harus melihat keadaan laki-laki itu.

“Mohon maaf, Tuan. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?”

“Tolong… dingin.”

Mingyu hampir saja terjungkal ketika melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Ia berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi karena kelelahan dan juga kurang tidur. Tapi melihat wajah Wonwoo di tepat di depannya saat ini adalah halusinasi yang sangat berlebihan. Suara itu juga sama seperti suara Wonwoo. Dan terdengar sangat nyata. Sebelum Mingyu terhanyut dalam lamunannya lebih dalam, ia disadarkan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya telah jatuh pingsan. Dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa, Mingyu menggendong laki-laki itu menuju ke apartemennya. Ia bisa saja menjadi bajingan dan meninggalkannya sendirian, tapi kali ini ia tidak ingin menjadi bajingan. 

Ia pun meminta izin untuk membawa laki-laki itu ke dalam apartemennya pada penjaga apartemen dengan dalih bahwa laki-laki itu adalah sepupunya yang sedang sakit. Seperti sudah diberi jalan oleh semesta, penjaga apartemen itu percaya dan membiarkan Mingyu membawa laki-laki itu ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai, Mingyu langsung membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu ke sofa apartemennya. Saat telah membaringkan laki-laki itu di sofa apartemennya dan memberikan kompres pada keningnya, Mingyu keluar dari apartemennya dan menghubungi Seungcheol.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Mingyu menghubungi laki-laki itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan hubungan mereka yang kurang baik, karena saat ini yang dapat membantunya adalah Seungcheol. Mengapa harus Seungcheol? Karena sebenarnya laki-laki itu punya kemampuan supranatural yang di mana ia bisa berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang tidak masuk di nalar. Kehadiran sosok seperti Wonwoo ini salah satu hal yang tidak masuk di nalar. Dan Mingyu takut jika sosok itu adalah manusia jadi-jadian.

“ _Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku. Ada apa?_ ” ucap Seungcheol yang terdengar seperti baru bangun tidur.

“Bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku? Kali ini aku membutuhkan kemampuan cenayangmu. Bawa buku supranaturalmu yang tebal itu atau apapun, aku mohon. Aku akan mengirim lokasinya sekarang.”

“ _Kim Mingyu, bisakah kau sehari saja tidak membuatku sibuk? Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mengumpulkan energi. Sesaat lagi aku akan pergi ke sana._ ”

“Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pertolonganmu kali ini.”

Setelah menyetujui permintaan Mingyu, Seungcheol langsung menutup teleponnya. Sementara Mingyu hanya bisa menahan rasa cemas yang sedari tadi bersarang di dalam dirinya. Mengapa Wonwoo ada di sini? Tapi apakah ini benar-benar Wonwoo atau orang lain yang kebetulan mirip? Mingyu berjalan mengambil figura berisi fotonya dan Wonwoo saat berada di Jeju beberapa tahun lalu. Ia membandingkan wajah Wonwoo di foto itu dengan sosok di depannya. Sama persis.

Setelah satu jam menunggu, Mingyu mendengar suara bel dari pintu apartemennya. Dengan cepat laki-laki itu berlari dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia dapat melihat Seungcheol datang dengan tas ranselnya dan hanya memakai hoodie serta celana panjangnya, tak lupa rambut acak-acakannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur. Saat baru masuk ke dalam apartemen Mingyu, Seungcheol benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang tertidur di sofa. Bahkan laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah dan hampir terjungkal.

“Wonwoo…”

“Seungcheol, bisakah kau beritahu aku apa yang sedang kita lihat saat ini? Maksudku aku takut jika laki-laki itu adalah orang asing yang hanya mirip dengan Wonwoo atau bahkan ia adalah makhluk jahat yang menjelema menjadi Wonwoo.”

Namun Seungcheol tidak menggubris ucapan Mingyu. Laki-laki itu mendekat ke tempat di mana sosok yang menyerupai Wonwoo itu tertidur. Ia melakukan beberapa hal yang tidak bisa Mingyu mengerti. Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan Seungcheol mengarah pada Mingyu yang membuat laki-laki itu sedikit bergidik ngeri. “Mingyu, bisakah kau keluar dari apartemenmu untuk sebentar saja. Maaf aku lancang, tapi aku perlu melakukan sesuatu.”

“Baiklah.”

Sambil sedikit mengintip-intip, Mingyu berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Sepertinya hal ini adalah hal yang cukup serius melihat bagaimana ekspresi Seungcheol yang terlihat cukup terkejut tadi. Rasa gugup tidak berhenti mengalir di dalam tubuh Mingyu. Laki-laki itu terus berjalan di depan kamar apartemennya. Terkadang ia menggigit jarinya karena menunggu Seungcheol yang tak kunjung keluar. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka. Seungcheol muncul dengan tatapan yang Mingyu tidak bisa artikan.

“Mingyu,” panggilnya.

“Apa? Apa yang terjadi?”

“Aku rasa kita harus berbicara mengenai hal ini. Tapi kita tidak bisa membicarakannya di apartemenmu, cukup berisiko. Apakah di dekat sini ada kafe atau kedai dan semacamnya?”

“Tentu saja ada. Apakah kau ingin pergi sekarang?”

Seungcheol mengangguk. “Ya. Lebih cepat lebih baik.”

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama keduanya langsung berangkat menuju kafe terdekat dari apartemen Mingyu. Dibandingkan sebelumnya, Seungcheol kali ini tampak lebih tenang dan hal itu membuat Mingyu merasa lebih baik, walau ia tetap berdebar-debar menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan temannya itu. Saat sampai di sana, Seungcheol langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sangat tebal. Buku itu yang pernah Wonwoo ceritakan padanya dahulu, Wonwoo berkata bahwa isinya mengenai hal-hal supranatural.

“Aku harap kau tidak akan terkejut ketika mendengar hal yang akan aku katakan padamu.”

“Jangan membuatku takut, Seungcheol.”

“Aku serius, Mingyu. Orang yang berada di apartemenmu saat ini benar-benar Jeon Wonwoo. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku berbohong atau semacamnya, namun kali ini aku benar-benar serius dan aku mohon padamu untuk mempercayaiku. Aku akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut jika kau mengijinkanku untuk menjelaskan padamu. Namun jika kau tidak ingin percaya—“

“Tidak. Aku percaya padamu, walau semua itu tampak mustahil. Jelaskan padaku sekarang.”

Seungcheol mengangguk lalu membuka buku tebal itu sambil mencari halaman yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia menyodorkan buku itu pada Mingyu. “Sosok yang berada di apartemenmu adalah Wonwoo, dalam wujud seorang manusia asli. Mengapa ia kembali ke dunia ini ketika pada kenyataannya ia telah meninggal? Hal itu terjadi karena banyak faktor, bisa kau lihat di buku ini. Dan sesuai dengan penglihatanku tadi, tujuan Wonwoo datang kembali untuk memberitahu suatu hal yang belum sempat ia sampaikan pada seseorang semasa hidupnya.”

“Lalu?”

“Lalu kembalinya ia ke dunia ini tentu saja sudah mendapat persetujuan dari dunia tempatnya berasal. Hal itu dapat terjadi sewaktu-waktu, Mingyu. Ada yang dapat kembali hanya melalui mimpi, atau menampakan sosoknya melalui sekelebat bayangan, ada pula yang dapat menjadi manusia nyata seperti Wonwoo saat ini. Kedatangan mereka ke dunia ini tidak pernah bisa diprediksi, sama halnya dengan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba datang saat ini. Tapi…”

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol dengan sedikit bingung. “Tapi apa?”

“Waktu yang mereka punya di sini biasanya cukup singkat. Kita tidak akan bisa tahu kapan mereka akan kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Dan juga sosok yang hadir saat ini tidak sempurna. Fisik mereka tidak berubah, namun ingatan mereka tentang kehidupan sebelumnya seolah dihapus. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa mengingat sama sekali. Dengan waktu yang singkat itu, kau harus berusaha keras untuk membuat Wonwoo mengingat setidaknya beberapa hal tentangmu agar kedatangannya ke dunia ini tidak rugi sama sekali. Dari ia dapat mengingatmu, ia bisa ingat pula apa yang akan ia lakukan di sini.”

“Hmm… baiklah. Ada lagi?”

“Kau tidak akan bisa tahu pasti kapan ia akan kembali, namun kau bisa tahu kode-kode yang nantinya akan kau dapatkan. Hal semacam itu tidak pernah terlihat secara eksplisit, Mingyu. Kau harus benar-benar peka tentang apapun yang terkait dengannya. Dan menurut buku ini, keadaan mereka pergi akan sama dengan keadaan mereka saat datang.” Tiba-tiba Mingyu mulai memahami situasi ini. “Maksudmu, jika ia datang ketika hujan, maka ada kemungkinan bahwa ia kembali saat hujan pula?” 

“Benar. Aku rasa kau mulai paham tentang situasi yang kau hadapi saat ini. Sebenarnya, semua ini telah mempunyai alurnya sendiri. Dan kini kau hanya perlu peka terhadap apapun yang terjadi dan menyiapkan dirimu untuk petualangan aneh namun nyata ini, Mingyu.”

Saat ini Mingyu hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Selanjutnya Seungcheol menjelaskan tentang beberapa hal dasar yang harus Mingyu lakukan untuk memperlakukan Wonwoo nantinya. Karena tentu saja akan ada perubahan drastis dari laki-laki itu. Satu hal yang akan selalu Mingyu tekankan saat ini adalah dirinya bisa kehilangan Wonwoo kapan pun. Laki-laki itu punya kesempatan, maka kesempatan itu harus ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan, Seungcheol bertanya mengenai beberapa hal yang mungkin Mingyu tidak pahami. Namun Mingyu belum menemukan titik dimana ia merasa tidak paham. Atau sebenarnya ia tidak paham tentang apapun, namun bertingkah seperti ia benar-benar paham. Karena tidak ada yang dipertanyakan lagi, keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Tidak lupa Mingyu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk Seungcheol. Saat sampai di apartemennya, sorot mata Mingyu langsung menatap sofa ruang tengahnya.

Laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah sosok yang sedang tertidur di sofa apartemennya itu. Mingyu mengelus rambutnya secara perlahan. Wonwoo tampak sangat tenang dalam tidurnya. Bahkan ketika bersama Mingyu dahulu, Wonwoo tidak pernah tampak setenang itu. Tiba-tiba mata laki-laki itu terbuka yang membuat Mingyu cukup terkejut. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Wonwoo membuka suara.

“Maaf… kau siapa?”

Ah, ternyata ini yang dikatakan oleh Seungcheol, pikir Mingyu dalam hati. Ternyata ia tidak berbohong mengenai ingatan Wonwoo yang akan menghilang. Meskipun Mingyu tidak terlalu terkejut, ia tetap saja gugup ketika harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia takut jika kali ini ia menjawab dengan cara yang salah. “Perkenalkan, aku Kim Mingyu.”

“Ah, begitu rupanya. Maaf, bisa kau beritahu aku berada di mana dan…” ucap Wonwoo menggantung, “aku siapa?”

Mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo ternyata lebih menyakitkan daripada yang Mingyu bayangkan. Pertanyaan itu sangat sederhana. Namun, ada rasa sakit dalam dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Wonwoo dari awal, mulai dari nama hingga apa yang terjadi pada mereka sebelum kedatangan Wonwoo ke sini. Alih-alih langsung menjawab, Mingyu malah bertanya kembali.

“Kau nampaknya cukup lelah. Bagaimana jika aku membuatkanmu makanan? Kita bisa mengobrol sambil makan.”

“Baiklah,” jawab Wonwoo singkat.

Selama Mingyu memasak menu sederhana untuk laki-laki itu, ia sedikit melirik ke arahnya. Kali ini Wonwoo terduduk di sofa sambil menekuk lututnya dan memandang ke luar jendela apartemen Mingyu. Meskipun Wonwoo kembali, tapi kondisinya kini membuat laki-laki itu berpikir. Apakah kedatangan Wonwoo membawa dampak yang baik bagi dirinya atau hanya akan memperburuk memorinya? Karena tidak jarang Mingyu merasa setelah kepergian Wonwoo, dirinya berada di situasi yang kurang nyaman.

Sesaat setelah menghidangkan makanan, Mingyu memutar lagu-lagu favorit Wonwoo dahulu dengan pengeras suara di ruang utamanya. Mungkin laki-laki itu akan sedikit demi sedikit mengingat tentang dirinya. Wonwoo sangat menyukai lagu-lagu jazz. Ketika ia mendengar lagu-lagu Jazz, perasaannya menjadi jauh lebih tenang. Dan ia pun dapat sedikit mengurangi kerisauan yang ada dalam hatinya.

“Kau adalah Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo,” ucap Mingyu di tengah keheningan mereka.

“Maaf, siapa namamu? Aku melupakannya.”

“Kim Mingyu. Kau bisa memanggilku Mingyu saja, kita berada di umur yang sama.”

“Baiklah, Mingyu. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang diriku. Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi bisakah aku tinggal di tempatmu untuk sementara? Uh, jika kau keberatan aku bisa—“

Mingyu menggeleng lalu memotong ucapan Wonwoo. “Tidak apa. Kau boleh tinggal di sini. Aku tahu sulit bagimu karena kini kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Tapi di sini kau aman, aku berjanji. Segala fasilitas di rumah ini juga dapat kau gunakan dengan bebas. Buatlah dirimu nyaman ketika berada di sini, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil dan kembali menundukan wajahnya sambil menikmati makan siangnya yang cukup terlambat itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Mingyu dan menemukan laki-laki itu telah menatapnya terlebih dahulu. Keduanya kembali berada dalam keheningan. Selama Mingyu berpacaran dengan Wonwoo dahulu, tidak ada keheningan di antara mereka. Dan kini keheningan terasa sangat nyaman di antara dua orang ini. Karena rasanya lebih baik tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

* * *

Ekspektasi manusia akan selalu menghancurkan mereka secara perlahan, secara sadar maupun tidak sadar. Terkadang kita sebagai manusia terlalu berharap lebih akan hal yang sedang terjadi atau akan terjadi. Sama seperti Mingyu yang mengharapkan kembalinya Wonwoo akan membuat hidupnya sedikit lebih baik. Nyatanya, kehadiran Wonwoo membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam pikirannya. Dampaknya cukup keras dalam kehidupan pergaulannya.

Terhitung hari ini adalah hari ketiga Wonwoo berada di apartemennya. Tentu saja laki-laki itu tidak membiarkannya keluar dengan kondisinya yang tidak mengingat apapun. Sudah tiga hari pula Mingyu berusaha mengembalikan memori Wonwoo sesuai dengan saran Seungcheol. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan titik terang. Laki-laki itu bahkan hampir menyerah dengan keadaan. Mungkin memang kehadiran Wonwoo kali ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Jika ditanya apa yang sudah laki-laki itu lakukan untuk mengembalikan memori Wonwoo, mungkin Mingyu sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai dirinya yang memutar lagu-lagu lawas di radio. Atau sekedar menaruh figura yang berisi fotonya dan Wonwoo di dekat tempat tidur Wonwoo. Atau membelikan makanan favorit laki-laki itu. Dengan harapan Wonwoo akan ingat dan mulai memberitahunya apa tujuan kedatangannya.

Di dalam pikirannya kini, Mingyu menganggap semua hal yang terjadi padanya ini adalah sebuah hukuman berat karena telah mengkhianati Wonwoo semasa hidupnya. Tapi bukankah dunia ini terlalu kejam padanya? Menghadirkan kembali kekasihnya yang telah meninggal namun dengan kondisi yang sangat membuat hatinya teriris setiap kali melihatnya. Setiap hari Mingyu berdoa, jika ia memiliki dosa yang sekiranya cukup besar, ia meminta pengampunan tentang itu.

Siang ini Mingyu kembali ke apartemennya dengan wajah masamnya. Seperti ada saja hal yang membuat perasaannya semakin berantakan. Kalau ia bisa memilih, ia memilih menghilang dari muka bumi ini dan tidak pernah kembali lagi, ketimbang harus hidup dalam rasa bersalah dan penat hampir setiap harinya. Namun penatnya kali ini seolah menghilang begitu saja ketika ia merasakan tubuh hangat yang memeluknya erat.  
Wonwoo memeluknya dengan erat.

Laki-laki itu tentu saja sangat terkejut. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh dan membiarkan Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Apalagi yang kali ini terjadi? Apakah Wonwoo akan pergi kali ini ketika ia belum mengingat dirinya sama sekali? Dunia pasti senang mempermainkan Mingyu. Ia tahu dahulu ia memang manusia kurang ajar, tapi rasanya semua ini keterlaluan.

“Andai aku mengetahui lebih cepat bahwa itu dirimu, Kim Mingyu. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi.”

“Wonwoo?” tanya Mingyu dengan sangat terkejut.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu melepas pelukannya dari laki-laki itu dan langsung menatap kedua bola mata itu lekat-lekat. Sorot mata khas milik Wonwoo telah kembali, tatapan yang Mingyu rindukan itu benar-benar telah muncul kembali di hadapannya. Sejauh apapun Mingyu berlari, pada akhirnya ia akan menemukan rumahnya hanya dengan menatap kedua bola mata itu. Apakah ini semua berarti Wonwoo telah mengingat sesuatu?

“K-kau mengingatku? Katakan apapun tentangku, Wonwoo. Apapun aku akan mendengarkanmu.”

“Kau Kim Mingyu, mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur yang sangat menyukai parfum vanilla milikku. Menghabiskan waktunya untuk memasak dan bermain bersama anjing di tempat penampungan hewan. Apa lagi hmm? Ah, kau juga sangat menyukai pudding rasa cokelat di kafetaria kampus. Dan… pacar seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang paling menyebalkan,” jelas Wonwoo dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Jika semua ini mimpi, Mingyu benar-benar tidak ingin terbangun. Bahkan jika ia bisa memilih, ia ingin selamanya tertidur dengan mimpi sebaik ini. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Wonwoo benar-benar mengingat semuanya. Laki-laki itu tidak lagi dapat menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya. Ini semua sangat tiba-tiba. “Kau benar-benar mengingat semuanya! Aku tidak percaya ini. Katakan padaku semua ini nyata! Bagaimana kau… aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini.”

“Jika kau membuatkan menu makan siang kita kemarin, mungkin aku dapat menceritakannya padamu.”

“Tentu saja! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti pakaianku terlebih dahulu,” ucap Mingyu sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Mingyu langsung menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan Wonwoo makanan itu. Sementara Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu dari ruang utama apartemennya. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya. Ketika mengingat segalanya tentang laki-laki itu dan tujuannya kembali ke tempat ini membuat perasaannya seolah menghangat. Setidaknya kehadiran singkatnya akan membuat hidup Mingyu kembali ke keadaan yang benar. Sedih jika harus membahas bagaimana buruknya kehidupan laki-laki itu sebelumnya.

Seperti biasa, kini mereka duduk berdua di meja makan saling berhadapan dengan hidangan yang telah disajikan di depan mereka. Wonwoo nampaknya sedikit kelaparan siang ini, ia makan begitu lahap. Mingyu sedikit bernapas lega karena ia dapat melihat Wonwoo yang selama ini ia kenal. Meskipun laki-laki itu belum menceritakan bagaimana ia mendapat ingatannya kembali, tapi kehadiran Wonwoo yang telah memiliki jiwa itu membuat Mingyu tidak menginginkan hal lain lagi.

“Kau bilang ingin bercerita? Apakah aku hanya akan melihatmu makan sekarang?” tanya Mingyu sambil membersihkan pipi Wonwoo yang sedikit terkena makanan.

“Tentu saja.”

“Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku. Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu, kan?”

“Kau menyebalkan, Mingyu. Sebenarnya semua itu terjadi secara sederhana. Kau selalu meninggalkanku seorang diri ketika kau kuliah, tentu saja aku merasa bosan. Pagi ini aku melihat semua album foto yang ada di lemarimu itu. Ketika aku melihat semua itu, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku juga sempat terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Namun semua itu terasa sangat cepat, karena ketika aku bangun aku dapat mengingat semuanya.”

Jika bisa jujur akan segala hal yang ia rasa saat ini. Ia ingin berterima kasih pada dunia ini telah mengijinkan laki-laki yang paling ia sayangi setelah ayahnya ini kembali, walau hanya untuk sementara. Entah kapan Wonwoo akan kembali ke atas sana dan mengawasi Mingyu dari tempatnya berada, tapi laki-laki itu harus memenuhi keinginan yang belum sempat ia lakukan bersama Wonwoo. Karena kesempatan tidak akan pernah datang dua kali.

“Kau bisa membuat daftar keinginanmu. Aku akan berusaha mewujudkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Jujur saja, Won. Jika kau menyuruhku untuk membeli dunia ini dan memberikannya padamu, maka akan aku sanggupi.”

Wonwoo tertawa. “Bodoh. Apakah kau berpikir sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata itu dari mulutmu? Ucapanmu terdengar sangat menggelikan, Mingyu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu.”

“Tidak penting membahas hal itu sekarang. Karena intinya aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang aku miliki bersamamu, Wonwoo. Kau bahkan bisa menulis 24 jam penuh jika memang itu yang kau ingin lakukan bersamaku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi manusia brengsek kali ini. Aku ingin menjadi sosok Kim Mingyu yang dapat membuatmu bahagia.”

“Tapi kau harus mendatangi kelas, Mingyu.”

“Aku bisa mengambil cuti. Selama ini aku belum pernah mengambil cuti.”

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. “Baiklah, terserah padamu, Mingyu.”

* * *

Ketika Mingyu meminta Wonwoo untuk menulis keinginannya, laki-laki itu melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Suatu keajaiban ketika Wonwoo mengingat dengan rinci apa saja yang ingin ia lakukan dengan laki-laki itu. Beberapa hari ini, waktu laki-laki itu dihabiskan untuk mengantar Wonwoo ke banyak tempat. Mulai dari sekadar menonton film di bioskop, pergi ke taman bermain, pergi ke kebun binatang, mencari es krim favorit Wonwoo, bahkan pergi ke luar kota hanya untuk melihat bintang dengan jelas.

Namun Mingyu tidak pernah sedikit pun mengeluh tentang hal itu. Ketika ia melihat Wonwoo tersenyum lebar saat bertemu dengan hewan-hewan lucu atau tawanya pecah saat melihat Mingyu ketakutan ketika masuk rumah hantu, semua hal itu membuat perasaan Mingyu menghangat. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana Wonwoo kini ada di dekatnya dan merasa sangat bahagia. Tawa yang dulu sangat jarang ia lihat kini seolah ia dapatkan.

Seperti saat ini, keduanya sedang melakukan salah satu keinginan Wonwoo yang cukup aneh. Berada di pantai pukul dua pagi. Keduanya sedang duduk di pinggir pantai sambil menatap deburan ombak yang samar karena kurangnya pencahayaan. Sesekali Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Ia tersenyum manis seolah sedang melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah di depannya. Entah apa yang sedang berkelana di dalam pikiran laki-laki itu, tapi melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu menenangkan hati Mingyu yang sebelumnya terasa sangat berantakan. Kalau bisa ia terjebak dalam kondisinya kini, ia mau. Ia ingin waktu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

“Wonwoo,” panggil Mingyu.

“Ya?”

“Kau tahu? Jika semua ini adalah mimpi, maka aku tidak ingin terbangun sama sekali. Aku Ingin berdansa selamanya di sini. Namun sayangnya ini bukan mimpi dan ada realita yang harus aku hadapi nantinya.”

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Mingyu. “Aku pun begitu, Mingyu. Ketika aku mendengar suatu pernyataan tentang manusia tidak akan pernah puas akan suatu hal, awalnya aku mengelak dan tidak mempercayai hal itu. Namun kini aku sangat menyutujuinya. Ketika aku menjadi manusia, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dengan hal apapun, termasuk waktu yang aku punya bersamamu.”

“Tidak bisakah kau berada di sini selamanya?” tanya Mingyu dengan nada yang cukup putus asa.

“Bisa.”

“K-kau serius?!”

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu menghela napas. “Tentu saja bisa. Namun segala hal mempunyai konsekuensi tersendiri, bukan? Semakin lama aku berada di sini, kau semakin kehilangan sosok yang kau lihat saat ini. Perlahan-lahan aku akan menjadi Wonwoo yang sama seperti saat pertama kali datang ke sini. Wonwoo yang linglung dan hilang arah. Aku perlahan-lahan akan kehilangan ingatanku lagi karena memang yang aku miliki saat ini tidak abadi, Mingyu. Ragaku akan ada di sini, tapi jiwaku di sana akan tersiksa dan pada akhirnya aku akan kehilangan diriku sendiri. Kau punya pilihan, Mingyu. Pertama kau bisa mendapatkan ragaku di sini namun tidak dengan jiwaku dan kedua kau dengan rela melepas sosok Wonwoo pergi.”

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Mingyu pasti akan memilih opsi kedua. Apa gunanya jika raga Wonwoo di sini tapi ia tersiksa dan jiwanya bukan seperti Wonwoo yang ia kenal. Tapi dengan memilih opsi kedua, ia harus siap dengan konsekuensi laki-laki itu akan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Sayangnya Mingyu tidak akan siap dengan konsekuensi itu. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau dirinya sangat egois dalam hal ini. 

“Maaf aku terlalu egois padamu selama ini. Aku rasa, aku terlalu banyak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ku punya denganmu dahulu.”

“Mingyu, sudah sifat asli manusia di mana mereka akan menyesal di akhir perbuatan mereka yang dianggap salah, terlebih lagi hal itu berkaitan dengan kepergian seseorang. Setelah sosok itu pergi, manusia akan menyadari betapa penting kehadirannya. Tapi, kini kau tidak perlu menyesal, Mingyu. Kau telah mendapat kesempatan yang tidak orang lain dapatkan. Kau juga telah menyanggupi semua permintaanku yang dulu belum sempat kau sanggupi. Semua itu lebih dari cukup. Dan juga…” ucap Wonwoo menggantung.

“Dan juga?”

“Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Kau hebat, Mingyu. Aku tahu sejak semua itu terjadi, hidup pasti seolah benar-benar tidak berpihak padamu. Tapi dengan kau mampu untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurmu dan menjalani keseharianmu itu adalah suatu hal yang hebat. Mingyu, jika akhirnya aku akan pergi lagi, aku benar-benar ingin kau berubah. Aku ingin kau tidak bersedih lagi. Banyak hal yang dapat kau lakukan karena kau masih muda, jalan di depanmu masih sangat panjang, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan itu. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mengejar mimpimu, bertemu banyak orang, dan mungkin menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dari aku.”

Air mata Mingyu seketika jatuh ketika mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. “Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang lebih baik?”

Wonwoo mengusap tangan Mingyu yang terasa sangat dingin saat ini. Tentu saja laki-laki itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja karena biasanya tangan Mingyu akan terasa sangat hangat. “Pasti ada, Mingyu. Kau akan bertemu perempuan atau laki-laki lain yang akan membawa kebaikan padamu. Di dunia ini bukan hanya Jeon Wonwoo saja. Kau akan menikah pada akhirnya dan mempunyai anak yang lucu. Namun sebelum hal itu datang ke kehidupanmu, kau harus bisa berubah. Kau tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidupmu jika bayang-bayangku masih ada di kepalamu.”

“Kau tidak akan langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan hal ini kan?”

“Tidak, bodoh. Aku tidak akan langsung meninggalkanmu, kau pikir langit bisa sebercanda itu? Aku rasa aku masih memiliki waktu untukmu, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu kapan mereka akan membawaku kembali. Tapi yang jelas, jika aku pergi aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih. Kau harus berkomitmen pada dirimu sendiri untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Aku akan mengawasimu, Kim Mingyu.”

Dengan lemah, Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam saat ini. Sebenarnya ada kebohongan di dalam ucapan Wonwoo tadi. Ia tahu dengan jelas kapan ia harus kembali. Wonwoo hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh hari untuk kembali berada di dunia ini. Dan hari ini adalah hari kedelapan yang di mana artinya ia masih memiliki dua hari lagi bersama Mingyu. Kalau ia egois, mungkin ia akan memutuskan untuk berada selamanya di sini, namun ia tidak seegois untuk mementingkan perasaannya semata.

“Wonwoo,” panggil Mingyu.

“Hmm?”

“Boleh aku memelukmu?”

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari laki-laki itu, Mingyu langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat seolah tak pernah ingin melepas laki-laki itu kemana pun. Semesta ini memang suka mempermainkan Mingyu. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia syukuri dari hidupnya. Kehadiran Wonwoo, entah saat masih berada di bangku SMA atau kehadirannya setelah ia meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Walau pada akhirnya Wonwoo harus pergi untuk yang kedua kali, setidaknya Mingyu sedikit lebih siap dalam menghadapi kenyataan.

* * *

Hari ini Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa berdiam diri di apartemennya bersama Wonwoo karena ada quiz yang diadakan oleh salah satu dosennya. Jujur saja, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak sejak pagi hari. Dan itu sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya saat mengerjakan quiz pertamanya. Saat quiz kedua dirinya sudah bisa sedikit mengontrol pikirannya dan menjadi lebih tenang. Rasanya sulit meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri di apartemennya. Seperti meninggalkan sebuah harta karun di tengah jalan yang ramai, terlalu berisiko.

Setelah menyelesaikan quiz terakhirnya, kepala laki-laki itu rasanya akan meledak. Kalau otaknya bisa mengeluarkan asap, mungkin asapnya telah mengepul seperti ada kebakaran hebat di dalamnya. Dengan gontai ia berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ia sudah meninggalkan makan siang untuk Wonwoo. Seharusnya laki-laki itu sudah makan saat ini. Semoga saja ia tidak terlambat makan siang.

“Wah, langit siang ini ternyata sangat gelap. Sepertinya hujan lebat akan segera turun,” ucap Seokmin sambil meneguk minumannya

“Tentu saja hujan akan turun jika langit berubah jadi gelap, bodoh! Tunggu, apa katamu? Hujan apa—“

“Lihatlah langitnya, Mingyu. Kau tampak begitu panik. Lagipula kau naik kereta dan kau tidak akan kehujanan, apa masalahnya?”

Mingyu tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan terakhir Seokmin. Karena kini ia sibuk berlari untuk mencapai ke pintu keluar kampusnya. Selama beberapa hari ini tidak pernah hujan sama sekali. Dan Mingyu takut hari ini hujan akan benar-benar turun. Ketika hujan turun itu artinya Wonwoo akan pergi dari hidupnya untuk selamanya. Mingyu kini sudah merelakan laki-laki itu pergi. Tapi ia masih ingin melihat wajah Wonwoo untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Saat sampai di stasiun, langit tampak semakin gelap. Kali ini ia hanya ingin hujan tidak turun sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Wonwoo untuk terakhir kali. Saat berada di dalam kereta dirinya tidak bisa diam. Ia sibuk mengecek ponselnya, lalu berdoa dalam hati. Kedua kakinya juga tidak bisa diam karena gugup. Ia benar-benar berharap hujan belum benar-benar turun. Hanya itu harapannya untuk saat ini.

Saat turun dari kereta ia melihat langit benar-benar telah berubah warna menjadi abu-abu pekat. Rasanya sedikit lagi bulir-bulir hujan akan turun membasahi tanah ini. Dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar dari stasiun untuk mencapai apartemennya. Namun kali ini memang dunia sedang mempermainkannya. Hujan pun turun. Perlahan namun pasti, hujan terasa semakin deras. Mingyu berlari menerobos derasnya hujan untuk menuju ke apartemennya. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk membawa payung hari ini.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemennya, satpam yang berjaga menatapnya dengan bingung. Siapa yang tidak bingung melihat laki-laki yang tubuhnya basah dan berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki gedung apartemen? Namun Mingyu tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah sosok Wonwoo yang entah masih berada di dalam apartemennya atau tidak. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan mencari ke seluruh ruangan. Ia membuka kamarnya sendiri, namun tidak menemukan sosok Wonwoo di sana. Ia juga pergi ke kamar Wonwoo, namun tidak ada jejak dari laki-laki itu di sana. Mingyu mengecek kamar mandi di kedua kamar yang ada, tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Wonwoo. Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apakah Wonwoo telah benar-benar pergi?

“Wonwoo?” panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

“Wonwoo kau dimana? Apakah kau masih di sini?” tanya Mingyu sekali lagi, namun hanya kesunyian yang ia dapatkan.

Wonwoo kali ini telah benar-benar pergi.

Ada rasa kecewa yang bersarang di kepala Mingyu ketika ia tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo untuk yang terakhir kali dan kali ini adalah yang kedua kalinya. Ia merasa buruk pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar ingin menyalahkan keadaan yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Mengapa? Mengapa harus terjadi lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya? Dengan langkah lemas Mingyu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Mingyu mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba mencari kontak Seungcheol. Laki-laki itu sempat bertemu Wonwoo beberapa kali selama ia berada di sini. Mingyu rasa perlu memberitahunya bahwa Wonwoo telah benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya. Meskipun hubungan Mingyu dan Seungcheol tidak begitu baik, tapi kalau tidak ada laki-laki itu mungkin Mingyu tidak akan bisa memberikan semua hal pada Wonwoo di waktu singkatnya.

“ _Ada apa?_ ” tanya Seungcheol yang terdengar seperti baru bangun tidur.

“Wonwoo… dia telah kembali.”

Laki-laki di ujung telepon itu terdiam sesaat seolah memikirkan sesuatu. “ _Kau serius, Mingyu? Ah, aku melihat di luar sedang hujan lebat. Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan bukuku benar adanya._ ”

“Begitulah,” balas Mingyu lemas.

“ _Mingyu, apakah kali ini kau benar-benar bisa merelakannya? Tentu dia telah menyampaikan banyak hal padamu, kan?_ ”

“Aku bisa merelakannya kali ini. Menahannya di sini hanya akan menyakiti jiwanya dan aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi egois dengan menyakiti dirinya untuk yang kedua kali. Lagi pula aku telah berjanji padanya untuk melanjutkan kehidupanku dan tidak hanya terfokus pada kepergiannya. Ah, satu lagi. Kemarin ia ingin aku menyampaikan pesan ini padamu. Ia berkata terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi temannya selama ini, terutama ketika aku tidak berada di sisinya. Aku mengakui bahwa aku cukup cemburu ketika mendengar itu, namun ucapannya tidak salah. Terima kasih telah menemaninya selama ini, Seungcheol.”

Mingyu dapat mendengar Seungcheol tertawa kecil ujung telepon. “ _Akan ku sampaikan ucapan terima kasih kembaliku melalui doa malam ini. Dan untuk kau, Mingyu. Kau salah besar menaruh rasa cemburumu padaku. Sejak hari pertama, Wonwoo tidak akan berpaling darimu, kau harus tahu itu. Aku rasa kini kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Aku juga dapat menjadi teman yang baik untukmu, kau tahu itu._ ”

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku rasa kita berteman mulai hari ini. Dan kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu itu.”

“ _Tentu saja. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Mingyu_ ,” ucap Seungcheol sambil menutup telepon.

Selama ini Mingyu selalu menganggap hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyedihkan baginya, namun semua itu benar-benar tidak terbukti. Ternyata kepergian Wonwoo hari ini tidak sepenuhnya membuat dirinya sedih. Nyatanya ia menjadi jauh lebih kuat hari ini. Mungkin ia kecewa pada dirinya, namun dengan mulai merelakan Wonwoo ia akan baik-baik saja. Ditambah hari ini ia mulai berteman dengan Seungcheol, tentu saja itu pertanda baik.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri tadi ia awalnya berniat untuk membuat makan siang. Saking paniknya, ia sampai lupa menyiapkan makan untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyiapkan makan siangnya, pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah mangkuk yang ada di tengah meja makan. Ia menemukan sebuah sticky notes dan sepucuk surat di sebelahnya. Alis Mingyu mengkerut, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan ada benda ini di meja makannya.

_**Setelah kau makan ini, baca surat yang ada. Jangan membalik urutannya.** _

Mingyu memandang mangkuk itu beserta isinya. Sup buatan Wonwoo yang selalu menjadi favorit Mingyu. Sup itu masih terasa hangat saat Mingyu mencobanya. Mungkin Wonwoo sebenarnya belum lama pergi. Rasa yang menyentuh lidah Mingyu membuat laki-laki itu kembali larut dalam memorinya. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan sup itu. Karena tujuan utamanya adalah membaca surat yang sedari tadi seolah sudah menggodanya untuk membuka kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana. Sebelum tenggelam pada kata demi kata yang tertulis indah pada secarik kertas itu, Mingyu menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak siap akan apa yang tertulis di dalamnya

_**Untuk Mingyu, yang terlalu ceroboh.** _

_**Kalau kau melihat surat ini, itu artinya aku memang sudah pergi. Sebelum kau lanjut membaca surat ini, tolong jangan menangis atau sedih. Kenapa? Kau sudah berjanji malam itu. Kau berjanji tidak akan menangis. Kau tahu aku paling benci orang yang ingkar janji, bukan? Aku bukan orang yang pintar menulis sesuatu dalam bentuk surat, tapi sebisa mungkin aku tulis semua hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.** _

_**Pertama, terima kasih untuk sepuluh hari yang telah kau berikan padaku. Kau benar-benar berhasil mengembalikan ingatanku walau aku tahu itu sangat sulit untukmu. Untuk itu aku mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih padamu. Dan maaf aku harus berbohong padamu. Aku sebenarnya mengetahui kapan aku harus kembali, namun aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bahagia bersamamu.** _

_**Kedua, tolong jalani hidupmu sebagaimana mestinya. Jangan pernah biarkan rasa sedih menguasai pikiranmu. Pikiran sedih itu sifatnya jahat. Mereka suka membuat manusia merasa buruk tentang diri mereka sendiri, ketika kenyataannya mereka lebih baik dari apa yang telah mereka pikirkan.** _

_**Ketiga, pegang kata-kataku di sini. Kau akan hidup bahagia. Mungkin semua ini butuh proses untuk kau mengerti, tapi aku berani jamin kalau pada akhirnya kau bakal baik-baik aja. Tuhan itu baik, Mingyu. Tuhan sudah menyiapkan kehidupan yang luar biasa untukmu ke depannya. Pekerjaan yang stabil, relasi yang banyak, dan pasangan hidup yang baik. Semua pada akhirnya ada untukmu, walau aku tidak ada lagi bersamamu.** _

_**Dan yang terakhir, seandainya kau ingin bertemu denganku, kau bisa berjalan ke atap apartemenmu. Lihat ke atas, carilah bintang yang paling terang. Itulah aku. Kau bisa cerita apapun. Entah itu nantinya akan menjadi cerita sedih atau menyenangkan, aku akan siap menampung semuanya dari atas sana. Terima kasih sudah bertahan selama ini. Sekali lagi tolong jangan menyerah dan jalani hidupmu sebagaimana mestinya. Karena kau pantas untuk tetap hidup, Mingyu.** _

_**—Dari Jeon Wonwoo, yang akan selalu ada untukmu** _

Surat itu berakhir dengan kata-kata yang membuat Mingyu merasa seperti hidup kembali. Seolah ia benar-benar mendengar Wonwoo mengatakan semua itu di samping telinganya. Membisikkan untaian kata itu dengan lembut namun penuh makna. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia melanjutkan kehidupannya. Membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dan hidup sebagaimana mestinya, seperti apa yang diinginkan Wonwoo. Karena pada akhirnya ia akan baik-baik saja, walau tanpa laki-laki itu di sampingnya saat ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film Korea judulnya Be with You. Ada beberapa adegan yg aku adaptasi dari filmnya tp tetep sesuai sama jalan ceritaku hehe. Kalian harus nonton film itu guys, serius.


End file.
